Tuxedo Mask in the 25th Century?
by ocramed
Summary: What happens when Mamoru Chiba, aka "Tuxedo Mask", ends up lost in space for 500 years, and comes back to Earth the same while everything else is different? A fusion, crossover story idea.


**Tuxedo Mask in the 25th Century! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and "Buck Rogers in the 25th Century" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a fusion/crossover story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story features only the characters of "Sailor Moon" and "Buck Rogers in the 25th Century. No other properties or genres are included.**

**Author's Note: There's not enough stories featuring Mamoru Chiba/Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask as the central character. Go figure…**

* * *

_The year is 1997, and Earth launches its first manned, deep space mission. In a freak mishap, Astronaut Mamoru Chiba is forced to make a decision that saves his crew, but sends him and his space ship into an orbital vector many times vast. As a result, Chiba's ship returns to Earth 500 years later…_

(Cue: "Buck Rogers in the 25th Century" title theme music.)

Mamoru Chiba wakes up from a dream. It was the same dream he has had ever since he placed himself into experimental cryo-stasis, after realizing that his ship, The Explorer, would not have the oxygen supply he would need to sustain him.

Don't worry…I will always wait for you…

"So, you're awake," said a voice.

Mamoru looks up to see the blinding lights that barely penetrated his senses.

"Huh?"

"Being in prolonged cryo-stasis can lead to temporary blindness," said the voice. "Still, your vital signs are healthy enough to allow for a full recovery."

Mamoru relaxed a bit. At least he's alive, even though he doesn't know where he was at the moment…

"Where am…I?"

"You are with friends, actually," said the voice. "We picked up your vessel, and brought it aboard our star cruiser, once we learned that there was a life form on board."

"What…now?" Mamoru asked.

"We'll send you back to Earth, although, according to our records and your logs, you might be in for a shock."

"Huh?" Mamoru said, as he tried to get up, only to feel the prick of a needle in his neck. "Ohhhhh…"

"Get some rest," said the voice. "You have quite the journey ahead of you."

And, with that, Mamoru fell back to sleep...

The owner of the voice sighed, as SHE turned to the attending physician.

"Has this man's identity been confirmed that it is indeed Mamoru Chiba, Dr. Phobos?" the woman asked. She was dressed in elegant robes of red and gold, fit for a monarch…

"It has, Princess Ardala," said the chief adviser to the Princess of Mars, heir to the Draconian Empire. Dr. Phobos, being a trained physician, was tasked to perform the necessary process of reviving and then confirming the identity of the lost astronaut. "He is Mamoru Chiba, mission specialist for the old International Aeronautical and Space Agency, or 'IASA'. He was a part of Earth's first attempt at performing a deep space mission. Unfortunately, IASA's did not take into the account the radiation of the Van Patton Belt, which mucked up that mission. From reports, Astronaut Chiba used a method that would allow his crew to return to Earth safely, but left him stranded. The rest you know."

Ardala nods her head in reply. Originally, she was on board her personal ship to review General Deimos' war games, in preparation for an invasion of Earth, when her ship came across Chiba's deep space probe. But if Mamoru Chiba was indeed the same Mamoru Chiba that had been lost years ago, her plans to invade Earth might not be necessary…after a fashion.

"Doctor, if Mister Chiba is indeed Mamoru Chiba, then I might not have to 'sick the dogs of war' onto the Earthers," Ardala said.

"Your Majesty, the Sacred Scrolls are allegorical at best," Dr. Phobos replied. "We have very little in the way of facts pre-Great Burn, and the Earthers had only had two hundreds to recover from the Second Dark Age."

"Ah, but my mother, your former liege, told me stories of life before the Great Burn, as her mother told HER," Rei said. "My ancestress, Queen Rei the First, made sure to begin what is known as an 'oral tradition', in which knowledge is passed on from parent to child."

"So, you believe that you have a rival on Earth?"

"Naturally. But considering that the legendary 'Tuxedo Mask' is the Earth Prince, all I need to do his marry him to cement my claim over the Earth…"

Pause.

"And I believe that Mamoru Chiba is Tuxedo Mask," Ardala said, as she touched Mamoru's still form. "And if he is here, then so is this age's Moon Princess."

"And that explains your other obsession," Dr. Phobos said. "How can you hate another woman that you do not even know?"

"Does not matter. On Earth, I have a potential rival, especially on this matter. And if she doesn't see me as an enemy, then that is too bad for HER…"

Somewhere on Earth, outside the ruins of Chicago, was New Chicago, where the headquarters of the Earth Defense Force was located. Within these great halls, Colonel Wilma "Bunny" Deering sneezes.

"Ah-Choo!" Bunny said with a sneeze.

"Are you well, Colonel Deering?" said AM1, a cybernetic human-model that was assigned to assist Bunny in her duties a CAG officer of Silver Squadron.

"I am, I guess," Bunny said, as she rubbed her nose. "Strange that I've been getting chills lately…"

Pause.

"By the way, that's a nice look you have there, AM1," Bunny said.

"Thank you, Colonel Deering," AM1 said, as she casually swept aside her blue hair. "I wanted to stand out from all the other models…"

Just then, an older woman walks into Bunny's office.

"Good Morning, colonel," said Dr. Luna D'Mus, a middle-aged—yet youthful—woman who was attached to the Earth Defense Force as a civilian liaison and analyst. "And you, too, AM1."

"Good Morning, Dr. D'Mus," AM1 said.

"Doctor," Bunny said.

"And I still see that you're wearing your hair like that, even after you were told about the regulations," Dr. D'Mus said.

"Well, who here has the most 'kills' in combat?" Bunny retorted. "And who here has successfully defended our planet as a member of the Earth Defense Force?"

"That would be you, Colonel Deering," AM1 replied.

"I was being rhetorical, AM1."

"My apologies, Colonel Deering…"

"And still just as feisty," Dr. D'Mus said with a chuckle. "You have changed since I met you, back when I worked with your father, as a child."

"Then you know why I don't care about regulations, when Earth is always being threatened by Princess Ardala and her Warlords," Bunny said. "You know me. I've never liked the pomp and pretentiousness of politicians, when there is real work to be done."

Dr. D'Mus nods her head. Ever since the Great Burn, she has watched and waited to see if the Moon Princess and her protectors, the Senshi, would reincarnate into a new life. Who would have thought that Bunny was not only the descendant of her Usagi, but that Bunny was, in fact, the reincarnation of her Usagi, which made Bunny the once-and-future Moon Princess? Not that the no-nonsense Bunny would buy into any of her assertions, and not that Bunny could claim her birthright as the Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo, if there wasn't a King Endymion to rule by her side. Still, the fact that there was a descendent of Sailor Mars (albeit someone who was a despotic ruler), could mean that the others Sailor Scout might reappear someday. She just hoped that when that day arrived, it won't be when there is full-scale war between Earth and Mars…

* * *

And there you have it. This is the primer for a story featuring Tuxedo Mask, having returned from deep space to a new world. You also have the descendants of both Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon, with one believing the legends of the Sailor Scouts while the other is more skeptical about such things. Also, this newest incarnation of the Moon Princess is a professional space fighter pilot who won't tolerate nonsense from anyone, especially if Mamoru realizes that wooing Bunny would mean having a second chance at happiness. After that, it's all about introducing the other Sailor Scouts, like the android AM1, who would become Sailor Mercury (how would be explained within the context of the story). Anyway, let me know what you think of this idea. See you later…


End file.
